Lucy's Adventure
by drgnslyr1100
Summary: Isshin finds out about his long lost sister, Ichigo and his frends hate her, but yoruichi and the gang have other plans for her. find out wat happens in this wonderful masterpiece of bleach fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any part of bleach but i do own Lucy "death machine" Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"It's a full moon tonight." I thought to myself as I turned down the street to the Kurosaki Clinic.

I was walking to visit my long time relative from 30 years ago, Isshin Kurosaki. I hadn't seen him since I was 5 years old and in military school being programmed to kill all enemies and save the allies. I was here in Karakura Town for a vacation, so I looked him up and found him. I got to the door and heard a loud ruckus coming from upstairs, so with my cunning instincts I decided to check it out. I brought out 2 of my vectors. They looked like human hands on the end with really long tentacle-like arms attached to them. I used them to propel me up to the window, where in I saw a young woman, a young man, and Isshin yelling at each other. I put my vector through the window and that's when Isshin saw it. He quickly tackled the young man and young woman to the ground and they yelled, "What the hell, dad?"

I began to unlock the window and I climbed inside. That's when I took off my hood and revealed to them who I was. "It's been awhile… Brother."


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own bleach but i do however own Lucy "Death Machine" Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Lucy? Lucy "Death Machine" Kurosaki, is that you?" Asked Isshin to me astonished.

"It is I, brother." I said to him as I smiled and began to hide my vectors once again.

"Dad, you never told me you had a sister." Said Ichigo surprised to hear this.

"Well, you see, she isn't really my sister. She's my stepsister. I had thought she died awhile back when I was really young." He said just as surprised as Ichigo was.

"So is this your daughter in law and son?" I asked as I took a seat on the bed in the room.

"Yeah, we are, but how did you know that?" Asked Ichigo to her.

"I know a lot of things about this family, Ichigo and Rukia." I said as I took a breath and laid flat on the bed.

Ichigo and Rukia stepped back with their mouths gapped open. "Surprised that I knew your names, are ya?" I asked grinning a bit.

"Yeah, we kind of are. How did you know our names?" Asked Ichigo to me as a stuffed animal flew at my chest.

I quickly brought out a vector and stopped the animal and threw it into a nearby wall. The animal yelled, "Ow! What was that for beautiful?"

"I did that because you need to learn manners, Kon." I said and that's when Rukia jumped on me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Why I am a student at the Tokyo University School of Science and Technology. If you would like I can show you how I was trained. Would that satisfy you?" I asked attentively to her.

"Yes it will. Meet us tomorrow at this location." Rukia said as she handed me a slip of paper with map directions on it.

Later the next day around noon

"Ah this must be the place it's quite small for a battle arena though I mean it's only a house. Oh well I guess I'll go knock on the door." I thought to myself as I walked up to the door. I noticed the sign on the house said Urahara's Shop. "Hmm how odd, who would put a shop here in the middle of an ally way?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Kurosaki." I heard a man say from behind the door.

"Would you mind opening the door I want to get this fight over with." I said clenching my fists ready to punch through the wooden doors.

The man opened the door to reveal a muscular man wearing glasses and had on a white apron and white sleeveless shirt underneath it. "My name is Tessai ma'am, right this way." He said as he led me into a room where there was a large ladder leading down underneath the shop.

"I don't suppose that's where were going is it?" I asked annoyed with the area that was chosen.

"Yes it is, would you prefer some where else?" Asked Tessai to me anxiously.

"No this will be fine let's head on down." I said as I began to climb down the ladder.

A few minutes later in the bottom of the dirt area under Kisuke's shop

"Hmm, not bad for an arena. This will do perfectly for slaughtering the enemies of mine today." I said as a man wearing a black and white hat walked over to me.

"My, my isn't Ichigo and Rukia such a lucky few to have an aunt like you." He said to me as he smiled. "My name is…"

I cut him off by saying, "Kisuke Urahara. I know I have read your memories."

"Okay then shall we get started with the challenge for you today?" He asked me as I began to take off my black dress and hood to reveal my maroon red eyes and long crimson hair and pale white face.

"I am ready whenever you are, Kisuke Urahara." I said as I brought out all 6 of my vectors and stood there waiting for him to make a move.

"Ah you will not be fighting me, dear child. You shall be fighting these self made real robotic humans." Kisuke said to me smiling.

"As you wish, I shall slaughter them all." I said anxiously awaiting the order to begin the fight.

Just as I said this 5 human looking robots appeared out of nowhere on the battlefield. They all had AK47's with a hunting knife attached to their sides and a few hand grenades with them as well as some flash grenades. "Is this your idea of a fight, Kisuke?" I asked as Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu all walked over to us.

"We worked all night trying to make these for you to fight so I hope we did well." Said Uryu to me calmly.

"Eh, we shall see, youngling. I may look old, but I am as fit as a young child like you." I said teasingly as I winked at him and then Yoruichi arrived to watch.

"When the bell sounds the battle will begin." Said Yoruichi to me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said to her preparing to strike them down with my vectors.

Ding-dong

I began charging my vectors at them, but then something odd happened. They dodged them and I saw they had jumped into the air and then they started to fire their weapons at me. I quickly used my other 4 vectors to deflect each bullet and then I jumped up into the air and bounced off each one of them so fast that the people watching couldn't keep up with me. Then I kicked them all to the ground and then used one my vectors to tear apart the first victim. I proceeded after the others with extreme inhuman speed and I used my vectors again to kill the second and third victims and blood splattered everywhere even on the rocks surrounding the area. Then that's I noticed the other 2 had learned from their allies deaths. I quickly rethought my strategy and began to attack them from all other angles. Then I managed to pin both them and tear them apart and make blood splatter all over the place including me. I got up from the kills and then I proceeded to turn to them and say, as I wiped blood from my face, "How was that for a show and kill?"

The Orihime began to cry and then Ichigo proceeded to walk over and punch me in my mouth and say, "You bitch!"

I slammed back on the ground in pain and yelled back at him as I brought a vector out and pinned him to the ground, "You have no idea what it's like being an out cast amongst you humans?"

"C-c-c-can't breathe." Gasped Ichigo as I released my grip on him.

"What the hell are you? Answer me now!" Yelled Rukia at me as she ran over and hugged Ichigo.

"I am what you humans call a demon. I am frowned upon by you all, I have been spit on, yelled at, and worst things than that. So I don't even wanna hear you all say how much of a bitch I am because you humans made me this way. The only human who has ever treated me nicely was Isshin Kurosaki!" I yelled as I began crying hysterically and ran off up the stairs.


End file.
